Christophobia
Christianity is one of the Abrahamic monotheistic religion based on the life and teachings of Jesus of Nazareth. It is the world's largest religion with over 2.4 billion followers. However it had the most ironic and extreme Hatedom known as Christophobia, meaning it's an Irrational fear and hatered on Christians based on their faith. Why They're So Intolerantly?! #They think all Christians hate homosexuals and are homophobic, even though not all Christians are homophobic since some accept homosexuals. ##They ignore the fact that Islam is against homosexuality too, if we count Westboro Baptist Church and other actually toxic Christians. #They think all Christians shove their beliefs down their throats, when they shove THEIR beliefs down their throats. #They used the "Christianity is against science" statement. Which is not true! In fact some Christians support science, this includes Catholic, protestant, orthodox scientists too. #They overlap with rabid Muslims, Atheists, even worse is that Social Justice Warriors, communists and rabid liberals are part of this ironic hatedom. #Communists from China and former USSR are both atheists, they advocate Atheism and persecution of Christians along with other religions because they believe that religions like Christianity are considered as Opium of the People but ironically worship people like Stalin and Mao Zedong even they're atheists! #Since Muslim extremists are part of this ironic hatedom, they have a massive hate boner and some of them literally wanted to kill all Christians just for being non-Muslims or Infidels. ##Some of them attack Christians for not being Muslims, even worse is that they're forcing them to pay Jizya taxes just to let them practice their religions. ##Some of them are also forcing Christians along with non-Muslims to obey Sharia-law despite that this law is opressive and it violates Human-rights especially for Christians. ##Some of them support terrorist groups like ISIS or Al Qaeda which advocates killings of Christians because they're not Muslims. ISIS and Al Qaeda can kill other Muslims too. ##Some of them celebrate the deaths of Christians around the globe and praised the so-called "Martyrs" of Faith. ##Some of them don't care even if they vandalize, discrete and destroy their Churches same as they did on: ##*Syria ##*China ##*Brunei ##*India ##*Marawi city and Jolo, Southern Philippines ##*Indonesia ##*Nigeria ##*Egypt ##*Iraq ##Even worse is that some of them celebrate the destruction of Notre Dame cathedral in Paris because of the fire that set ablaze when it was under renovation. ###Some of them even laugh on it on social media! ##'HYPOCRISY': Some of the Muslims hate Christians for believing in Jesus Christ (known as Isa in Arabic) as the son of God, but ironically some of them accept him as their own prophet, Yep they're hypocrites. #'Another HYPOCRISY!' Instead of calling them Christians, Leftist-Atheist politicians like former President Barrack Obama and Hillary Clinton are calling them as Easter Worshippers, despite the fact that Christians don't worship Easter, Christmas or any holidays! #On r/atheism Extreme atheists bash christians and catholics non stop. Not to mention is that whole subreddit is extremely anti-religious and very political. #*Ironically the subreddit doesn't discuss about atheism as it's purely anti-Christianity. Few redeeming Qualities: #Atheism haters are also toxic. #They are right for Christianity forbids atheism during Middle Ages, but fortunately, this have changed as for now. #They do have a point that some Christians can be rude and disrespectful. See also *Antisemitism *Anti-Judaism *Atheism Hatedom *Islamophobia **Islam Fandom (For those who defends Islam so bad). *Hinduphobia *Wicca Ironic Hatedom Category:Hatedoms Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Religious Hatedoms Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting